Forever? Forever, Indeed
by Pretty Little Liar Lovers1
Summary: Hanna & Aria both know how they feel for one another, but how do they know the other feels the same? Will both get the courage to tell the other?How will they react to each other? Will they both get the ending they were hoping for? {Romantic story of Haria, featuring some Emison & Spoby}
1. This is only the beginning

**Hello! This is my first FanFiction on this website here! This is a love story between Aria & Hanna (Haria). Of course in the books and television they aren't lesbian, or date each other. So I thought it'd be nice if I wrote a FanFiction about Haria. Because do you ever ship them so much you want to see what it would be like if they dated? That's what I'm doing here. These are some things the FanFiction includes: Alison does **_**NOT**_** go missing, It's mostly about Haria, of course.** ** There will be swearing, and sexual scenes. (If it does come to that point and you don't want to read it, skip it, it really doesn't matter.) I am a Britt (British) so excuse me if I use my British slang, I try use my American words as much as I can, so please excuse my grammar. Hope you enjoy! And yes, I am a Fan Boy of Pretty Little Liars that is currently writing a story about a lesbian couple that isn't really a lesbian couple in the television show.**

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday night. The moon shining in her eyes, her hair blowing in the wind, everything was perfect.<p>

But before I get into all that, my name is Hanna Marin and this is where it all started.

*Ring* It was the first day of middle school, I was pretty young, well last time I checked everyone is young in middle school. I didn't have much friends, I was actually bullied, I wouldn't say everyday but they had a nickname for me and everything. Hefty Hanna. What can I say? Sure I was "Hefty" but I couldn't help myself! That's until one day, the best day of my life, some girl came up to the kids who where circling me and calling me names. She told them to get lost and from what I remember, that was the day, I met Aria Montgomery. "Hi my name is Aria." She nicely said while she helped me off the ground. "Hanna." I said in a thanking voice.

A few years later, it was eighth grade. I wouldn't say my life changed completely but I also would say, yes, yes it did. Yes, I was still known for Hefty Hanna, but it didn't bother me to much anymore. It's because I have these amazing friends. There was Spencer, the smart one. Emily, the sweet and athletic one. Alison, the leader, queen bee of school. Then Aria, the beautiful, amazing, talented, loving, artistic girl. I guess you can say back then I liked her, I know that we were best friends, but some how I wanted to be more, I didn't really understand why or what was wrong with me, but she was in my mind a lot.

Grade 9, the next year, Aria moved to Iceland, sure the girls were heart broken but for some reason each night she was gone I wanted to cry myself to sleep. Us four girls, Me, Spencer, Emily, and Alison had broken up our friendship because Aria was the glue to keep our friendship together. I had met some girl, well I wouldn't say met, I known her for Mona, she was quite nerdy but one day I was sitting outside the cupcake store, eating my usual cupcakes, and she looked_ hot_. Not like I want to _date_ her hot but like a friend saying to another friend "Wow you look _hot_." That night I was totally transformed I wasn't hefty anymore, I was this beautiful girl in the mirror. That I couldn't recognize. Sure Alison was the queen bee, but soon enough so was I, we didn't fight or anything we just tried to avoid each other.

Eleventh grade. The first day of school, I walked into the classroom to see Aria right beside Emily. My heart dropped to my stomach. Is this really her? Am I dreaming? Soon enough in the next month or so we managed to have a group again, me, Aria, Alison, Emily, and Spencer. Everyone was happy but me. Actually I take that back, I am happy, although I didn't know what to feel for Aria, my heart pounded faster around her, that's when I got a text. It was my boyfriend, Shawn. I love Shawn but for some reason I didn't feel attracted to him like I should be. That night when we slept over at Ali's I couldn't go to sleep there was so many questions in my mind.

Why don't I feel attracted to Shawn? My does my heart pound when I'm around Aria? Am I even straight anymore? Am I Bi? Am I lesbian(Gay)? The worst part about that night I felt like I was going to explode. Ali didn't have much space in her room so we all decided it would be fair if no one slept on the bed and we all slept on the floor. The reason it was horrible is because I slept right beside Aria, and I know she tends to roll over a lot. In the middle of the night my heart was pounding enough, I almost fell asleep when I felt like I almost had a heart attack when Aria was rolling in her sleep and grabbed my arm and kinda cuddled with it. It was nice and weird at the same time.

A few months passed by, I decided I knew I had feelings for Aria, I just didn't know how to describe them, I was heart broken and she didn't even know it at times. I broke up with Shawn, dated a boy named Caleb, sweet, caring, and he deserved someone better than me so I let him go(Broke up with him). I seen Aria date the older guy, Ezra Fitz, they broke up, she dated someone younger named Jake, then Ezra again, and at the moment we are both currently single and I have a feeling she doesn't want to get back into a relationship with Ezra or Jake anytime soon. Spencer has a guy named Toby. Emily is Lesbian(Gay) she dated a girl named Maya, Paige, and I think she is currently dating Ali! {I am a Paily hater, I ship Emison, so yes, there is Emison in the Fan Fiction!}

The year passed by, there wasn't a minute throughout that year I didn't think about Aria. Yet I still didn't come out and told her I have feelings for her. _'Stupid Hanna'_ I thought. Summer was here, yes! First day of summer, for a fact I knew Emily & Ali, Spencer & Toby were having some "couple time." That left me and Aria. 'Yesssss!' I thought. 9am, I usually don't get up this early but I know Aria does, right away I text her.

**To Aria- Hey Aria! Do you wanna hang out today, considering everyone else is busy?**

**To Hanna- Why not! Your house? Also, why up so early?**

**To Aria- Sure, and I couldn't go back to sleep.**

_I had lied to her._

**To Hanna- Whatever you say! Be there in 20**

I looked in the mirror and realized I wasn't ready. I had my pyjamas on, my hair was messy, but on the bright side my mom was gone for a business trip for a week, as usual. Quickly I changed into some skinny jeans with a cute white top. I did my hair and right when I finished there was a knock at my door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! x)<strong>_


	2. Summer Vacation?

**Hello! Welcome to chapter two! As you can see this is kinda a slow moving story, but** **I will tell ****you every chapter** **they get closer and** **closer!** **I'm** **hoping that chapter four once I** **get there, they will finally pipe up to tell each other how they** **feel! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna's POV:<strong>

I nearly slipped down the stairs while running to the door to answer it. I look through the window to check who it is, just in case. I open the door to find Aria looking stunning in her white and black poka dot shirt with black skinny jeans and flats. All I could think is 'Wow she's beautiful' as I am not even noticing I am off in a gaze looking into her eyes. "Hanna? Hanna? Earth to Hanna!" She said shaking me on the arm. "What-?" I looked confused at her. "Did you order the food?" 'Shit, the food!' I thought. "Well now I am." She giggled. 'Gahh I love her little laugh.'

**Aria's POV:**

_{Here's her part of the __story}_

The day I met Hanna? Obviously the best day of my life. Some random kids were picking on her to I decided to help her out. Plus I really felt bad for her, it wasn't her fault she was 'Hefty Hanna.' She was a blonde, blue eyes, a little over sized, but at that moment, I knew we were going to become great friends! 8th grade, I felt like I needed more from her, I wanted more, but I didn't really understand why. We were BFF's I didn't understand why I wanted to be more than that. For two years, I moved to Iceland, For the first month I nearly had to cry myself each night, knowing I may never see her again. 11th grade? I came back only thinking about her. When I seen her she was completely different, but I knew I still liked her, and that feeling never went away, so here we are today.

I walked inside and sat on her bed in her room, only because we decided to watch movies in her room, as usual. I made myself comfortable while she ordered the food. I got my pillows up, blanket on, and ready to watch. She came into the room. "Woah there miss comfy pants, I need a pillow and some of that blanket too!" I giggled and said "Fine." With a goofy smile. Her blanket was quite small so we were basically 10cm away from each other, which I didn't mind. The doorbell rang and we jumped, only because we were watching a horror. She got up and paid and ran upstairs and yelled "FOOD." and I yelled back "FOOD?" We both laughed and ate as we watched the movie.

**Hanna's POV:**

The movie was over, we had ate, at it was noon. I wanted to tell her, I really did, I just don't think she would respond how I wanted her to respond. That's when I heard "Han, can I ask you something?"

**Aria's POV:**

She quickly responded "Yes!, I mean, sure." I started to say "What would you do if there was a special someone in your life, but it's complicated, and you don't know how to tell them, how you feel..?" I could tell by Hanna's facial expression she was instantly confused.

**Hanna's POV:**

Who was she talking about? Ezra? Jake? Me..? No, she couldn't be talking about me. It would be a miracle and a happy ending if it was me, but that's not how real life works. 'Ugh I wish it did.' I quickly thought to myself. Now she looked at me confused. 'Shit I didn't realize I was starring at her while thinking about this.' "Uhh.." I said. Her phone rang, it was Ali. "I should take this." She told me while leaving the room. _"Stupid, Stupid Stupid!" _I hope she didn't hear that. I tried to listen to her conversation but I couldn't really understand what she was saying. Two minutes later she came back upstairs, "Sorry 'bout that." She apologized "What did Alison want?" I said with a wondering look. "She just wanted to know what I was doing, Emily is gone to get them their food." "Oh" I said.

For the rest of the day we hung out and she slept over at my place because my mom was gone and she's the one who asked because she knew I was going to be alone. We decided to sleep on the bed, so we didn't have to get the extra bed out or anything. The next morning I woke up to her waking me up, she was all dressed and everything. I checked the time, "8am? Really." I said groaning. "Yes! Let's go get coffee at that little cute coffee place before it gets packed!" Ten minutes later I was all dressed, because even though she was small, she was strong, she had to drag me out of bed. I'll admit it was fun and cute. We went out to get a coffee and I suggested to go shopping. As usual. She said yes and we went shopping. She went first trying on outfits. She came out with several of them, each time I either commented 'Gorgeous, cute, or beautiful.'

Later that day she left, before getting into her car we hugged and I nearly kissed her, I wanted to, but I thought what she would do so I instantly stopped myself hoping she didn't notice.

**Hanna's POV:**

I pulled her in to hug,she let go after 10 seconds and I could feel her nearly, almost, kissing me, was it true? Or was I just over thinking it? Did she like me? I've noticed I've gotten some signals from her, the gazes in her eyes, the nearly kissing, the not wanting to let go hugs. Then I thought, 'I'm just over thinking this whole thing, theres no possible way she liked me, the way I like her!' I left her house with so many questions in my head, which eventually I got over them. Later that night, I got a text, from Spencer to all of us.

**To Group Conversation- Girl's night? Emily's place? -Spencer**

**To Group Conversation- Sure! -Aria**

_The rest said sure._

Hanna, gave me a ride, Spencer's van wasn't there, so I assumed we were the first ones. I noticed we were ten minutes early, oh well. We knocked, no answer. Hanna grabbed the spare key under the welcome matt and we went in, nobody. We went into Emily's room. We found Ali on top of Emily, naked. "OH MY GOD CUT THE VISUALS" I screamed, they giggled and started making sex noises. "CUT THE SOUNDS PLEASE!" Hanna yelled. They both laughed and got dressed, me and Hanna waiting downstairs. I was grabbing some apple juice while Hanna was scanning their freezer for ice cream. 'It's so cute when she scans other people's places for food.' Wait, did I really just say that? Huh, I really must be falling for this girl!

20 minutes later Spencer came, she was only late because Toby kept wanting her to stay. We told her what happened, she told us "Thank's what you get for being early for once!" We all laughed. I piped up asking Spencer "Why did you call us here?" "Oh yeah, I got some news girls!" Spencer said in a extremely happy voice. "Get to the point, already!" Hanna said with her mouth full of ice cream. "Don't even say it Ali" Ali laughed, Hanna assumed right away that Ali was going to cough up 'Hefty Hanna.' While no one was listening to Spencer, she pulled out 5 tickets to Florida. Emily finally was the first to notice and said "FLORIDA?!" Spencer finally said "Yup, only us girls! All your parents are okay with it!" Right away me & Hana yelled "DISNEY WORLD?" Ali couldn't help herself from laughing. That night we all went home and packed, we were leaving at 8am in the morning!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trust me, it gets better.<em>**


	3. Getting There

**Hanna's POV:**

I can't believe we are going to Florida! Disney World, sun tanning, and best of all the five girls! Mostly just Aria though, I can already tell Emily & Ali will be busy together, Spencer will be busy looking through all the smart stuff there, like always. That'll leave me and Aria, hopefully. But first I think I'm going to talk to Em about, you know, how tell that "special girl" (AKA Aria) how I feel about her, without freaking her out.

-Beep Beep Beep-

Five fucking am. I got dressed and packed the rest of my stuff. When I finally finished I looked around my room and realized I basically packed my room. Oh well, I get my own room, right? I went down stairs, 6am, I ate breakfast and waited for Spencer to pick me up.

**Alison's POV:**

I was at Emily's as usual, I basically live there, or she lives at my place. We just finished packing and eating, now we were waiting for Spencer, 6:30am. I will be honest, while waiting for Spencer, let's just say me and a special someone, had a bit of a make out session. Until the horn of Spencer's van honked and we put our stuff in the back. Right away, 6:59am, we went to pick up Aria.

**Aria's POV:**

"You know there should be a rule your bag shouldn't be bigger than you." Spencer sarcastically said. "Shut up Spencer!" I told her. "Uh oh we got a badass over here." Alison said, we all laughed, even me. "You guy's think I'm so innocent just because I don't say anything mean!" We all chuckled once again. We arrived at Hanna's she came out with two large bags. "You know you didn't have to pack your whole room, Han!" I spit out while drinking coffee. "Ha Ha!" Hanna said sarcastically. Spencer was up front, Ali & Emily in the back, I was in the passenger seat while Hanna was beside Ali. "Road Trip!" Emily yelled. "Technically it's not a road trip, we're just going to the airpor-" We all cut of Spencer and said "Shut up Spence!" We all laughed pretty hard at that.

About one hour later we were all on the plane, I sat by the window beside Hanna, Emily * Ali sat together, and Spencer sat alone in one of those single seats. "Did you bring my pills?" Spencer asked me. "Of course I did." I told her, she needs pills to fall asleep, considering she lives her life on coffee. About 30 minutes later I had fallen asleep on Hanna's shoulder and she fell sleep on my head, so I couldn't get up, unless I woke her of course. So I did. "Han, wake up." I whispered while on her shoulder weirdly. But I liked it, I shouldn't have woke up, I could have stayed like that for a little longer. 'Wow I sound creepy.' I think. "Wha-" She woke up and took her head off of my head. She looked around, everyone but us were asleep. She took out her phone and took a picture of Ali & Em while they were sleeping with there hands together and heads. "They're so cute." She said, "You're so creepy." I said giggling. "Hey! These can make it to the months top 10 cutest couples, and i'd get credit for taking the picture." She explained. "Fair enough." I smiled at her. After that me and Hanna talked when we noticed Ali & Emily were going to the small bathroom together, looks like Ali started getting sick.

"They are probably doing it." Hanna said with a smirk on her face. I bursted out laughing and spit my coffee on Hanna. "ARIA!" We both laughed. Luckily no one woke up, or I spilt it on someone else. I grabbed a napkin and dabbed it on Hanna's face gently, and smiled, she smiled back. Fifteen minutes later Ali and Em came out of the small bathroom. Hanna instantly said "We heard you in there." Even though, we didn't. "Shit, we should have been quieter." Emily said looking into Ali's eyes. Hanna bursted out "SO YOU DID DO IT IN THERE." "HANNA!" I hit her with my elbow. "Shit." Ali mumbled. Me and Hanna started giggling. "So how was it?" Hanna asked. "Why the hell do you want to know about our sex life." Ali asked with a look in her eyes. "Well if you put it that way, I don't want to hear it anyways." Hanna told her. Spencer, behind us, quickly said "You guys make me want to throw up." "Well don't go in the bathroom." I slipped out. Everyone laughed. 2 hours later we woke up and we were 10 minutes until landing.

**Hanna's POV:**

Another few hours later it was 3pm and we decided to not go anywhere today and unpack. When we got to the hotel, there were only three keys. I took one, "Okay see you later." I said laughing but Emily pulled me back. "Sorry, I could only afford 3 rooms." Spencer said. Right away Ali piped up "Me & Em will share a room." She gave Emily a wink. "Ew." I said looking at Ali with a smirk. We played a fair game to see who gets a room to them self. I lost. So I had to share a room with someone. That moment Spencer won so she got the room to her self. 'Yeessssss!' I thought. But I tried to put on a fake pouty face to look like I wanted the room to myself, which although I didn't. We all went to out rooms, they were all down the hall from each other. Me and Aria got in our room and realized theres only one bed. "No wonder she wanted the single room." I said with a fake frown. But Aria had already been unpacking.

We both unpacked our bags, she got the window side, I got the bathroom side, I went into the bathroom and took a shower while Aria had left the room to go grab some snacks.

**Aria's POV:**

I walked down the hallway to a vending machine. I got myself a water & chips, and got the same for Hanna. I walked back into the room noticing she was gone. I called her name, no answer.

_{In this certain hotel, you cannot hear the water running while showers are running}_

I sat down on the bed and opened my chips and looked through Hanna's bag to see what movies she brought. 'Shirts, Pants, Underwear, Underwear!? Oh god' I stopped looking and moved them aside then started looking. Finally I found the movies. 'Mean Girls, Divergent, Hunger Games, TFIOS, If I Stay..' I picked If I Stay, because it looked like a good movie. I walked to the bathroom, to you know, use the bathroom. I noticed it was shut, so I poked my head in to see Hanna taking a shower, I looked away in a split second. The worst part was, the curtains to the shower had been clear. "OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY." I yelled. She just grabbed her towel to cover her self.

After that it t'was quite awkward. She asked as she came out with only a towel on, getting her clothes, "You didn't hear the shower running?" "No, no I didn't!" I said. "At least it was a nice view." I mumbled. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." I snapped back. She hit me softly with another towel. "I'm not death!" I laughed and continued to put the movie in.

**Hanna's POV:**

I can't believe what just happened! Even what she said! Did she really see me naked or did I cover myself in time? I walked out and we watched a cheap, romantic, sad, movie. I would have picked a different one myself but I know how much she loves these movies. I told her I'm going to go grab a hair brush from Ali, because I didn't have one, I actually did have one, I just needed to go talk to one of them. I knocked on the door and walked in, because we all had keys to everyone's rooms. Like our 3 rooms. Once again I walked in on them 'Doing It.' "OH MY GOD, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK, LEARN TO KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON." I yelled, they laughed, and Emily came out with her clothes on.

"What do you want, Han?" She asked. "I need to talk to you, in private." They went to the public bathroom, which no one was in and Emily asked "So, whats up?" I blurted out "How did you tell Ali you liked her, when she wasn't, you know, lesbian, or what ever she is." "Han, does someone have a girl crush!" She whispered in excitement "Yes I do! Don't you dare tell anyone, anyways, how?!" I demanded "Charm her." "How the fuck do I do that." "Geez Hanna, who is it? I can help you a lot better." "Ar-" "ARIA?!" She yelled, I covered her mouth "SHUT THE FUCK UP EM. PEOPLE MIGHT HEAR US." I silently screamed. "HOLY SHIT I'M FAN GIRLING OVER YOUR TWO RIGHT NOW." She jumped up and down in excitement. "Em, How. The. Fuck. Do. I. Tell. Her!?" I demanded, once again.

_Next thing you know it they were whispering to each other._

**Aria's POV:**

I just came from Ali's room, I had to talk about, a certain girl crush. I decided tonight is this night I piped up and told her! When she got back to the hotel room she waited for Hanna, as Hanna walked in, they both said "Listen, we need to talk."


End file.
